


Pizza

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Doug finally gets pizza, Gen, Yes absolutely fine, everything is fine., litteraly no non-fineness, yep all good here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Doug goes on the search for pizza and nothing is wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

Home  
Doug Eiffel smiled as light of the sun hit his face. He was home, he was on earth. Hera was safe and was annoying people on the internet (he reminded himself to talk to her later) Minkowski was safe (though she was still mad at him for almost dying (Again)) even Hilbert and Lovelace were safe. Hell even the plant monster was here, being studied at nasa by a very exited botanist and being very well cared for. He frowned for a moment before remembering where he was going. He was on a very important mission. He was on the hunt for pizza. He walked for quite a while (pizza is worth the exercise) humming the mission impossible theme and finally, there it was. He looked at the pizza place in front of him and cheered, ignoring the strange looks from passerby. Mission complete.


End file.
